


Bedroom Eyes

by KomakiTigerDrop



Series: Deleted Scenes_Grace Period is Over [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, I might be missing stuff so I will probably add more tags later on, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sounding, THEN the sex scene, Urethral Play, Yeah good luck Akihito that's a lot of anal, a long dialogue scene involving OCs, and now for the tags for the sex scene, including a dance off, long prelude to sex, then more talk, well ok here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiTigerDrop/pseuds/KomakiTigerDrop
Summary: In which the party continues with a dance off, an interesting revelation is made about the Chairman of the Tojo Clan, Maya and Kou have a moment of their own, and Asami Ryuichi, of course, has great plans for Takaba Akihito during the first day of their honeymoon.





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! My apologies to those of you who are waiting for the new chapter of Grace Period is Over - as some of you might already know, I lost three very important scenes in a Google Doc mishap and it took me a while to recover from the loss, but I’m rewriting them now and hopefully a new chapter will come out shortly!
> 
> As for “Bedroom Eyes”, here are some important warnings:
> 
> 1- This is actually a deleted CHAPTER of GPiO, and therefore involves characters and a timeline that will be very familiar to those that read it. If you don’t and are only here for the sex, welcome! You might want to jump straight to the “When Takaba Akihito woke up several hours later…” part, though.
> 
> 2- Even though I tagged it, it’s worth mentioning again: there will be some urethral sounding, so if that irks you, proceed with caution!
> 
> 3 - Akihito’s body jewellery here is inspired by [the art in Body Chase](http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Finder/You-re-my-loveprize-in-Viewfinder-008---Vol-002-Body-Chase?id=189379). So stunning - I couldn’t resist it! 
> 
> 4 - The project in Tanzania Asami mentions is [the Manta Resort, in case you want to know what it looks like](https://www.yatzer.com/manta-underwater-room-pemba-tanzania). 
> 
> 5 - Includes a spoiler for GPiO’s next chapter!
> 
> And that’s it. Sorry for the lengthy prelude, hehe.

“... but then we was summoned to court and we had to surrender his files because his case was officially out of our jurisdiction.”

Asami Ryuichi nodded to indicate he was still paying attention to what Kuroda was saying about his higher ups, even though his eyes more often than not would slip to the dance floor, where the detestable new Chairman of the Tojo Clan had decided to make an appearance.

Wearing a mauve suit that had clearly been designed and tailored to his specifications, the man looked beyond ridiculous with a pair of white sneakers that couldn't possibly be more inadequate for the occasion. That, combined with an undercut and a hair tattoo that read 'blessed' right above his nape, his multiple piercings, tattoos and overall _ugliness_ made him look like a convict dressed up for a Mardi Gras parade.

But it was not just the fact the man was an undisputed eyesore, Asami pondered as Kuroda continued to narrate his many adventures in court. No... What bothered him as well was the fact the Chairman was stupid, presumptuous and vulgar - important qualities for someone running the distasteful businesses he knew the man was involved in - and still, Akihito seemed to find him such a fun, fascinating persona...

"Ryuichi?"

Kuroda’s voice made him temporarily snap out of his imaginary rant.

"Are you listening?"

"No," he replied honestly. "My apologies, I got distracted for a moment. You were saying?"

"I see. Well, I was saying that the last time we interrogated him, he claimed he was not guilty despite the evidence showing otherwise."

"Have you talked to his wife?"

"I'm going to, next week," the prosecutor replied. "I'm going to get another drink, would you like another bourbon?"

"Sure."

Truth was, they could have ordered anything they wanted by lifting a finger - at least two waitresses were standing across their table to attend to their every need. But he had let Kuroda stand up and go because he could do with a moment alone, especially now that Minami had approached Akihito, apparently to bid his goodbyes.

"About time..." he muttered quietly, drinking what was left of the amber liquid in his tumbler.

_"You leaving already?"_ he then heard Akihito exclaim. 

_ "I got places to be." _

_ "What! I haven't even seen you dance!" _

_ "There's no dancing to be done with these pants, fam." _

_ "I can lend you something. I think we're pretty much the same size?" _

Before he knew, Asami found himself gripping his glass much harder than he should.

_"Yo, bring me some underwear too,"_ the despicable thug had the nerve to say as the photographer rushed back to the main building behind one of the stages. _"I'm not wearing any."_

His words were followed by a lewd smirk that made one of Asami’s eyes twitch.

Really... Minami Daisaku was repulsive in every possible sense of the word.

When Akihito returned to the scene, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, Asami made sure to memorize what clothes he had brought so that they could be promptly disposed of - preferably _burnt_ \- as soon as Minami returned them.

And then it began, the dance off.

At first, he couldn't take his eyes off the blond beauty killing it on the dance floor, the lean muscles of his stomach coming into view everytime he stood upside down, spinning and jumping and using those perfect, perfect obliques he would love to sink his teeth into.

Break dancing seemed to come naturally to Akihito, and the kind of flexibility and fitness it demanded was beginning to fill Asami's mind with all kinds of ideas...

But then it was Minami's turn, and even though he wanted to say his moves were lame, in fact, they weren't, and were eliciting the same kind of enthusiastic response the photographer had gotten from the small crowd around them.

Unlike Akihito, though, Minami was a hyperbole, an exaggeration; everything in him was too theatrical, too extreme, too sexualized, and the bare torso covered in tattoos did not help his case or made him any better to watch.

When the music stopped for a moment, Asami relaxed onto his chair. For all he cared, there was no decision to make, really. Akihito had obviously danced better, so Minami might as well pick up his shitty clothes and hit the road.

Much to his surprise, though, the music restarted, the crowd began cheering again and within seconds Akihito was shirtless too.

And what was worse: that time, dancing _with_ Minami, and not against him.

At what point Kuroda had returned, he did not know, but he did know he wanted to grab the glass of bourbon that had just been placed in front of him and smash it on  Minami's face, especially now that he was rubbing himself on Akihito's backside in what he doubted was part of a previously planned choreography.

_ The son of a bitch. _

After blinking a couple of times to calm down his murderous impetus, Asami turned his head to look at the prosecutor, his lips straining even though he was trying his best to look cool and unaffected.

"Is everything okay?" Kuroda asked.

"Yes," he replied, leading his drink to his lips, while thinking of ways to end that party as soon and discreetly as possible. "Why wouldn't it be?"

++++

"I'll be right back," Akihito told the others before picking up his T-shirt from the floor and heading to where Asami was sitting. 

He had waited until Kuroda had finally decided to call it a day and left, hopefully not to come back anytime soon.

Nothing against the man, but he figured he deserved more than five minutes of quality time with his husband, who looked pretty pissed and scary, by the way.

The photographer lowered his head to hide a pleased smile.

He loved Asami's scary face.

"Tired already?" the man asked as soon as the photographer approached his chair.

"No. Just thirsty."

"There was a table with drinks closer to where you were."

"You sound upset, what's wrong?" Akihito asked, once again trying his best not to laugh.

"The game you're playing is a very dangerous one."

"What game, dancing?" he teased, grabbing a bottle of water and taking the seat across from the other man. "Or _dancing with Minami_?"

The acid, menacing smirk he got in response made his hair stand on end. 

"Do you seriously have a problem with us dancing together?" he insisted.

"No, I don't have a problem with the dancing, as long as you don’t take your shirt off for him ever again."

"I didn’t take my shirt off _for him_ , idiot."

The bottle slipped from his hand when Asami pulled his chair closer to him, so close actually that their noses were almost touching.

"You like playing with fire, don’t you?" he then whispered, his predatory eyes never leaving his face.

"What if I do?"

"It’s been a while, huh?"

He had to bite his lower lip to stifle a moan when the golden orbs grew even more dangerous, sizing him up without any restraint.

"Could it be... That you miss being _punished_ , Akihito?"

The soft, voluptuous voice filling his ears made him shift on the chair, a sudden flush spreading across his chest.

_'Being punished'._ Pff, who would want something like that...

"As if..." he whispered in response, feeling his pants grow realatively tighter.

"A fair warning, though…." Asami continued, his mouth still glued to his ear. "I won’t go easy on you."

"You might wanna wait, then," Akihito replied with a sigh, leaning back on the chair to feign disinterest. "I have been eating all night. Morning. Night and morning."

"That didn’t stop your acrobatics over there."

"It’s different."

"If you were as full as you’re claiming to be you wouldn’t have been able to pull half of those moves."

"I’m just warning you," he chuckled back, noticing the man's voice got gradually more tense the more he implied they would not be able to enjoy their time together with the intensity he had in mind.

"Well, you should have thought of that before looting the buffet," Asami then ranted, and Akihito couldn't help but lower his head and laugh quietly. "For someone that was waiting so eagerly for our wedding night you’re being pretty careless."

_What a silly man..._ As if food had ever prevented him from having sex before.

"What did you want me to do? Not to eat in our own party?" Akihito replied, having far too much fun with Asami's worried face to just drop the subject. "Not everyone feeds on light like you, you know."

"I don’t feed on light."

"No," he responded, slowly lifting his eyes to the other man's face and leaning forward to whisper something else into his ear. "You feed on other people’s souls."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I can see the evil in those eyes."

"Good thing you know."

"Very, very evil." Akihito went on, sliding the tip of his tongue into Asami's ear and letting out a satisfied smile when a strong hand grabbed one of his legs.

"Villain."

"Right."

After clearing his throat, Asami finally moved back to grab something else, and soon enough Akihito found himself looking at a small plastic bottle whose label he was not able to read very well.

"What is that?"

"It's a sports drink," he heard the other man reply. "You need to get hydrated."

"Ah, okay. Thanks."

After a timid few sips, he noticed the drink was cool and tasted a lot of watermelon without being too sweet, so by the time Asami spoke again, he had already drunk more than half of it. 

"Go enjoy the party with your friends. Go."

"Oh, I will, you don’t need to tell me twice," he replied as he stood up, just to have the other man grab him by the arm and force him to sit again, that time on his lap.

"But listen," he whispered. "If you get too tired later I will drop you in a bathtub filled with ice. You don’t get to rest until I tell you to."

"I--"

"Do you even remember when was the last time I fucked you in the ass?" Asami interrupted, one of his hands giving his butt a not so gentle squeeze.

"Yes," Akihito replied, trying to steady his voice even though the increasing flow of blood to his penis made him feel euphoric and wobbly at the same time. "Eight days ago."

"More than a week ago."

"We’ve gone longer without it."

"But we shouldn’t," he heard the other man whisper back, his voice serious and husky. "It’s not good for my health."

He had just started laughing at the unexpected argument when fingers slid past his underwear to touch him.

"A-Asami!" he shrieked in panic, drawing even more attention to where they were.

"What have we here…." the baritone voice teased, lazily stroking him as if there was no one around.

"Leave it, leave it."

"This hard already?"

"S-So what?" he stuttered. "I know you got hard too, watching me dance."

"You really think so?"

When he tried to grind his ass onto the man's crotch to check his suspicious, though, Asami held him in place to prevent him from moving.

"Later," he said simply, urging the photographer to stand up. "Go."

And so he did, feeling grateful his underwear was too tight and his pants too loose, because otherwise there would be no way his raging erection would go unnoticed.

There were only a few steps left before he finally reached the dance floor, but his legs felt so heavy he had to stop and sit on a bench next to the table with the canapes to catch a break.

"Ugh…." he whispered, his entire body melting onto the leather surface under him. "Why do I feel so tired?"

And that was the last thing he was able to think before his eyes fluttered closed.

++++

After taking another sip of her Mai Tai, Maya tilted her head towards one of the tents across the dance floor.

“How long has it been?” she asked. “Two hours?”

“I guess…” Kou replied, after he too glanced at where his former fiancée and her date for the night had headed. 

“Where did Akihito go? Last time I saw him he was sleeping on the bench.”

“Your father carried him away,” the designer explained, retrieving his phone from his pocket with a sly smile on his lips. “The bridal carry…”

Maya snorted as she looked at the phone screen. With his mouth wide open and his limbs hanging limply as his T-shirt rode up, Akihito looked like an oversized puppet in Asami’s arms.

“He’s gonna _love_ it,” she said. “We should print it and frame it, just to piss him off.”

“Who knows what kind of shenanigans he will get himself into today…” the designer responded with a sigh, shaking his head as he put away his phone.

“Well… it does look like they were not the only people who decided to get some action,” she replied, scratching her chin. “Minami and your ex… Takato and his wife… Even Akihito’s parents looked like they were up to no good, yeah?”

“Must be the ocean breeze,” Kou replied, raising both eyebrows as he bit his lower lip.

“And the booze.”

“And the booze.”

After a moment of awkward silence, Maya cleared her throat and raised her glass.

“To us.”

“Cheers,” Kou replied, blushing slightly as he tapped his half empty beer on her cocktail glass. “To us...”

_ … the ones not getting laid. _

She took a large gulp of her drink and looked away, because even though the words were never actually said they were echoing in her ears and she could tell the man by her side had heard them too.

She could feel his stare.

"Oh, look," Kou said quietly, a long and silent minute later, pointing his bottle at the other side of the dance floor. "Your father is back."

He was indeed, but without Akihito.

Wearing sunglasses and with a small briefcase firmly secured in one of his hands, it was hard to figure out what exactly the man was up to as he talked to his secretary. 

"Kirishima looks tense," she said, frowning. "I wonder if there’s something going on?"

"Your bodyguard looks tense," Kou replied with a shrug, tilting his head towards the dark haired man stationed behind one of the food tables. "I guess it’s their job, to be always prepared for the worst."

Maya took the opportunity to study the designer's face as he sipped his beer, sunlight making his hair one shade lighter and his facial expression several years younger.

She couldn't actually decide if it was a good thing or not that Kou could still be so oblivious to the dangers associated with her family's lifestyle even after experiencing them first hand a year prior...

"You’re right..." she finally whispered in response, nodding.

Just then, there was finally movement in the tent ahead.

Muttering words neither of them could hear very well, Emi stumbled out first, holding her shoes in one hand and trying to button up her dress with the other. After tripping on her own feet at least twice, she finally noticed them staring across the dance floor, her disheveled hair and glassy, shocked eyes only making her look even more like someone who had just survived the fury of a hurricane.

After a quick nod, she rushed to the nearest table and tried to pour herself a glass of water, her shaky hands spilling half of it on the floor.

“What the--” Kou started, his forehead wrinkled with a frown.

“She looks like she saw things no human is meant to see…” Maya chuckled, averting her attention to her cocktail to hide a malicious smirk.

“No joke, right?”

“Are you okay with that?” she asked, once again avoiding the dark eyes looking for hers. 

“With Emi and the... new Chairman of the Tojo Clan?”

“Yeah.”

After a honest, casual shrug, Kou replied.

“I suppose,” he said. “I was just wondering if she's ok, she looks out of sorts.”

About that, Maya suspected she knew the reason why.

“You know... _uh_ …” she said, scratching the back of her neck as she wondered if she really should tell Kou about Minami’s extracurricular activities. “The Tojo sells a lot of porn.”

“Oh?”

“They... _uh.._. they produce their own stuff.”

“Produce?” Kou asked, his frown intensifying. “Like... directing it?”

“Or acting in it,” Maya replied, trying to sound casual too even though she found Kou’s cluelessness pretty funny. “My mom never let me anywhere near the studios, of course, but, uh... Minami always liked to brag.”

The moment Kou finally understood what she was talking about, his eyes went wide and his lips formed a comic, surprised ‘o’.

“Wait,” he said. “Minami... He... He is--”

“Yes.”

“He’s _a porn actor_?”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes,” Maya confirmed, using her glass to hide her laughter. “I mean, he was, now that he’s Chairman he probably resigned. Or not, who knows.”

“Really?”

“Look it up,” she said, resting her elbows on the railing behind her and crossing her legs at the ankles. “He is in the yakuza tag on PornHub.”

“You’ve checked his vids?”

Staring at the floor, Maya couldn't help but be pleased at the man’s very noticeable change of tone.

From casual and amused, Kou had switched quite quickly to serious.

“I was curious”, she then replied, tucking a strand of dark hair before whispering in dismay. “And then traumatised.”

She was chuckling by the time she averted her eyes to the designer, just to find him fidgeting with the label of his beer bottle.

What a fool! Was he seriously jealous of Minami, of all people? 

“Look it up,” she insisted.

“Nah.”

“What? PornHub is in your recent browsing history anyway. “

“Shut up,” he scoffed, and the pinkish glow on his cheeks made it clear she had hit the nail on the head. 

“Tsk.”

_‘Men and their pride,’_ she thought to herself,  before retrieving her phone from her pocket and opening an incognito window in her Internet browser. 

“Here,” she said, throwing the phone to the man by her side. 

After giving her yet another displeased glance, Kou finally looked at the phone screen.

“You don't need to be ashamed to look at porn in front of me, you know. “

“I'm not ashamed,” the designer quickly replied, lips pursed. “Just not sure I want to watch _this kind_ of porn.”

“Ooh, and what porn do you want to watch, you horndog?” she teased, whispering into his ear before giving it a quick, playful bite.

The unfocused, dazed stare she got in return made her realize she had probably crossed the line, and yet Kou was graceful enough to clear his throat and avert  his eyes back to the phone without making any comments before pressing play.

“Oh,” he said quietly, a few minutes later. “Is that whipped cre—oh I see. I see. So some people use... whipped cream for—ok. Got it.”

“Yeah, that's-- They do.”

“And milk.”

“Yeah.”

She noticed that the dark eyes fixated on the screen were filled with a strange combination of shock, confusion and fascination, and when another video started and a hint of surprise was added to the mix.

“Oh he... does it with men, too,” he said, when female screams were replaced by male moans that were just as loud. “Does your father know Minami is in porn? I mean... _gay_ porn?”

“I don’t know and I am not going to ask.”

When he pressed pause and returned the phone to its rightful owner, the silence around them felt like a much awaited blessing.

“Oho, no wonder he looked so murderous when Aki and him were dancing…” the designer then chuckled, shaking his head.

“There he comes.”

With his usual swagger, Minami got out of the tent and smoothed one of the sleeves of his white shirt. 

He was by no means what one would call an attractive guy but his eccentricity ensured he always stood out in a crowd, for better or for worse. Thanks to his stratospheric self esteem and confidence, more often than not he ended up with more than a handful of people flocking around him wherever he went, scoring dates no one could quite explain.

The new Chairman of the Tojo Clan was his own brand of Don Juan.

“Heh…” he scoffed, moving towards Kou. “How you doing?”

“Fine. You?”

“Good,” Minami replied, before lighting up a cigarette and pausing for a long moment.

“Listen…” he then continued, fishing a business card from the inner pocket of his jacket. “Give my card to the girl, will ya?” he said, after blowing the smoke through his nostrils. “Tell her to gimme a call when she’s ready for more.”

With that, he eyed Kou one last time, the corners of his mouth curled up in a malicious smirk, and walked away.

“Don’t mind him,” Maya whispered, noticing that the levels of testosterone around her were getting too high too fast. “He’s... a territorial asshat.”

“I heard that,” the Chairman replied, eyes now fixated on the area where her father was still talking to Kirishima.

“Good.”

The three of them were silent for very long moments, until Minami turned around, looking strangely pleased with himself. 

“Yo,” he said, both hands on his hips. “Your father is a fucking _pervert_.”

The sudden insult made Maya cough quietly.

“Where the hell did that come from?” she asked.

“He keeps giving me bedroom eyes,” Minami explained. “The old geezer’s got the hots for me!”

She bit her lower lip not to burst into laughter, but Kou wasted no time snorting with delight.

“Sure…” he said, “...because you’re _just_ his type.”

“I’m _everyone’s_ type, bro.”

The wink that followed his words was almost as disconcerting and absurd as the idea of Asami Ryuichi being attracted to him, but as usual, Minami Daisaku didn’t seem to care much about other people's opinions.

Before long, he was yawning and heading back to the tent.

“Man… I need a nap!” he said, disappearing from sight shortly after.

As soon as he was gone, Kou snorted loudly once again.

“Oh man, we should totally tell your father about that,” he said.

“Can't wait to see his reaction.”

“No, really!”

“ _‘He’s got the hots for me!’_ ” Maya recalled, stuffing her chest as she spoke. “Pfff… All he gets from Asami is death glares. Those were _not_ bedroom eyes, man.”

“Well,” Kou replied, shoulders raised in a slow shrug. “Maybe his death glares are… I don't know, something else? We can always ask Aki!”

Maya closed her eyes and grimaced at the suggestion.

_What kind of idea was that?_

“Or… even better,” she said, after opening her eyes. “We do _not_.”

“Yes. You are right.”

Kou, who was blushing all kinds of red, seemed to have finally come to his senses.

“It was a horrible idea.”

“I’m not sure I want more details of their sex life,” she added. “I've gotten my share even without asking.”

“I don’t want that, either.”

Still, she couldn't help but notice the designer’s eyes were vacant and distant, almost as if he was daydreaming as he stared at his now empty beer bottle.

“Kou, you’re such a pervert!” she exclaimed.

“I’m not--what? Why?!”

“Are you seriously thinking of my father’s bedroom eyes?”

“No!” he replied, looking thoroughly shocked himself. “No!”

“Yes, you are.”

“I am not! Word!”

“Right…”

When Maya tried to sip her cocktail again, she realized she had run out of alcohol too, probably a while ago.

As she put away her glass, she saw Kou open and close his mouth several times.

“What?” she asked.

“It’s just… uh... you know, you have… uh… You have his eyes.”

She felt her jaws slacken slightly.

Of course, now things made a little bit more sense. 

“I was not…” Kou went on, pausing to clear his throat before gathering the nerve to look at her in the eye again. “I was not thinking of your father.”

Perhaps that was not the right time, nor the right place, but for once, she figured it would be fine not to listen to reason.

They took one step closer at the same time, arms and hands and mouths finding the right angles and the right place to be as if every move had been coordinated, as if their bodies had never actually forgotten how to handle each other.

And when his tongue slipped past her lips, she felt she was floating… His hands on her sides were like fire moving up and down her skin, and his hair felt soft under her fingers,  just like she remembered.

The air coming out of his lips in quick, hot puffs was tickling her neck when he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers, and there were so many things that she wanted to tell him but not a single one would come out in a coherent line, not at that point.

Other parts of her body had already been hit with that fever, with that urge, forcing her feet to move clumsily towards another tent where she gladly let Kou undress her and lift her onto a table with only her lingerie on.

One of her hands wrapped around his erection, she threw her head back and sighed, her mind shut to all thought, her body burning with his kisses as they spread all over her body.

Her eyes snapped open, though, when he finally got a grip of her underwear and began to pull it down.

As if noticing the sudden change in mood, Kou lifted his hungry eyes to her face, lips parted.

“Is this okay?” he asked. “Do you want it?”

“Yes,” she said, nodding frantically as she tried to ignore the clipped, tense quality of her response.

And so Kou continued, his fingers touching her gently and she had to force her eyes shut again, because it hurt and she knew it was all in her head, there was nothing wrong with her, not physically at least… Even with her eyes closed, she could tell Kou was confused too because he had stopped when her legs squeezed shut around him.

But she didn't want him to stop, so she drew in a long breath, trying to fight the unexplainable panic that had filled her chest, trying to ignore the nausea and the sudden cold sweat on the palms of her hands.

“Maya…”

“It's okay,” she muttered, giving him a reassuring nod. “Go on.”

But when he did go on, and she felt what would have been in any other occasion some very welcome, very pleasant pressure against her own sex, a strangled gasp escaped her throat and it was not out of joy or excitement.

“Stop,” she whispered.

“Ok.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Here, have some water.”

As he moved to the table on the other side of the tent, she collected her clothes from the ground and sat down. Her head felt light and the insistent buzz in her ears could only mean her blood pressure was dropping, and by the time Kou reappeared by her side holding a glass of water, her arms felt so heavy she could barely hold it in her hands.

“I'm sorry,” she panted out.

“Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong,” the designer replied. “What can I do to help?”

“Just… give me a minute.”

“Ok.”

Pulling her knees closer to her chest, Maya could feel the designer kneeling next to her to rub her back and plant a soft kiss to the top of her head.

When a drop fell from the tip of her nose to the ground, she had to wonder if it was a tear or sweat, because she certainly felt she was drenched in cold, sticky sweat…

And then she had to get up in a hurry, because nausea had come back with a vengeance and she barely had time to make it out of the tent before her stomach contracted, sending a jet of vomit into the trash bin she was holding on to.

Much to her dismay,  when she raised her head and turned around, there was Kou again, stationed behind her with another glass of water in his hands.

She felt like crying, out of embarrassment and anger, but she had already embarrassed herself far too much in a space of very few minutes so she swallowed her sobs, ignoring his presence until she was able to breathe again.

“Maya, do you want me t--”

“I'll be okay,” she said, holding on to the jacket he had put over her shoulders. “Just gotta brush my teeth.”

“Okay.”

When her eyes quickly shifted to his face, she let out a shocked gasp.

“What are you laughing at?!”

“I'm not laughing, I'm smiling,” he said. “It's the first time I see you that hungover, it's kinda cute.”

His eyes showed no pity, just the most honest, heartwarming affection and maybe even a hint of humor, even though they both knew the real cause of her meltdown.

So she laughed quietly and accepted the hug he offered, and when tears once again rushed to her eyes she let them fall until her shoulders were shaking, her fingers digging into the designer's back until she was out of breath.

“Go brush your teeth,” he said, kissing one of her temples before tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. “I still have some hours to spare, we should get some sleep.”

“Ok.”

On her way to the restroom, she exchanged a silent glance with Mine, who as usual seemed to be aware of her every move - and thought - even when he watched events from a distance. 

“Wha--”

“I'm fine, Mine,” she replied, even though her swollen eyes probably told a different story. “I'm gonna spend some hours with Kou, OK? Go take a walk, see the island, I promise I'm not going anywhere.”

Without waiting for his answer, she entered the restroom, and proceeded to make herself look less like a zombie and more like a functional human being, brushing her teeth and washing her face several times until she felt she was ready to face Kou again.

When she walked back to the tent, Mine was still keeping guard, probably waiting to check where she would go next, and she shook her head with a disheartened sigh.

_ Stubborn man… _

Inside, Kou had improvised a futon with some table linen and his jacket, and patted the spot on his side as soon as she stepped in.

Throwing an arm over her shoulders after she snuggled closer to his chest, the designer let out a very audible sigh, and she smiled.

“I love you.”

Her words made Kou shift, and when she raised her head to look at him, she saw he was smiling as well.

“I love you too.”

She gave him a contented peck on the lips and once again rested her head on his chest, and when her tired eyes fluttered closed, she felt unexplainably lighter.

For the longest time she thought those three words would never leave her lips, and if they ever did, it would be amidst long speeches and all kinds of histrionics.

Turned out love was easier than she had imagined.

++++

When Takaba Akihito woke up several hours later, it was to find himself in an extremely comfortable king size bed, the soft linen under his arms making him stir contently.

After opening one of his eyes, though, he realized he was in no ordinary bedroom.

“What the--” he muttered, sitting up to touch one of the glass panels behind his head.

He looked around, trying to make sense of what he was looking at, squinting to make out the dark shape approaching in the clear turquoise background.

A sea turtle. If not a sea turtle, something incredibly similar to a sea turtle. Whatever it was, it was swimming.

He was underwater.

“Where—What is this place?” he asked quietly, his eyes dropping to a suitcase on top of one of the bedside tables. “A-Asami?”

Pacing the small, yet incredibly luxurious cube, and noticing that the minimalist white and gold decor could only have been requested by the man he was looking for, the photographer took a step closer to the staircase leading to the level above.

“Asami?”

Still no answer.

With careful steps, he pricked up his ears to detect any suspicious move or hostile voices, but all he could hear was the soothing sound of the ocean as it gently rocked… the _boat?_

If that was a boat at all… He didn’t even know.

“Asami?” he called out, voice slightly louder.

_ “Up here.” _

The answer made him frown. The baritone voice was clear but he couldn’t see any other staircases that could take him yet another level up.

“Eh?”

_ “Here.” _

That time, the response was followed by the sound of two quiet thumps on the roof above his head.

Still slightly confused and thoroughly disoriented, Akihito walked past the small dining table, ignored the door to his left and stepped out to the lounging area overlooking the ocean, just to realize there was a platform about his head and that he still couldn’t figure out how to get to it.

“Go round the back,” Asami instructed.

And so he did, finally climbing the small flight of stairs and noticing that the only thing on top of it was yet another large wooden bed surrounded by pillows of all colors.

The sun was bright and hot and he was laughing as he shielded his eyes from the intense light to steal a glance at the man stretched on one side of the bed, one arm resting behind his head as the other held what looked an awful lot like a pina colada.

“Who are you and what have you done to my husband?”

As if someone had just bumped into him, Asami spilled half of his drink on his Hawaiian shirt.

“What did you just say?” the man asked, his voice barely hiding his surprise as he glanced at him from over the rim of his wayfarer sunglasses.

Just then, Akihito felt his eyes go wide. He had not meant to say that aloud, holy hell, _had he said that aloud?_

No, he couldn’t possibly have.

“What?” he asked, feigning confusion.

“You called me _‘my husband’_ ”.

“No, I didn’t,” the photographer scoffed. “I’m never gonna call you _‘my husband’,_ I told you.”

“You clearly have a very weird definition of ‘never’.”

“Whatever, I’m not going to call you _‘my husband’_ just because we got married, it’s stupid,” Akihito retorted, even though he knew he was not making any sense. But with Asami, when did things ever make sense? He didn’t want to give the man more reason to brag.

“You just did, ten seconds ago.”

“Shut up.”

He decided to bring that nonsensical exchange to a close by taking a seat closer to the other man, who looked annoyingly pleased with his silly cocktail and a white orchid lei around his neck.

“What’s with the getup?” the photographer then asked, biting his lower lip not to laugh.

“We are in Hawaii, it’s the tradition,” Asami replied, his tone making it clear he meant business. “Here, I brought one for you too.”

“Since when do you drink pina coladas?” he asked, lowering his head and waiting for the other man to arrange the flowers around his neck.

“I don’t,” Asami replied. “But I left my bourbon in the island.”

“Right…”

Within seconds, he too was holding a tall glass with a cocktail umbrella and a slice of pineapple.

“You know, it’s not smart to eat pineapple when sunbathing,” Akihito whispered as his eyes dropped to Asami’s chest, the smooth golden skin peeking from under the unbuttoned flowered shirt. “You can get an ugly burn...”

“Is that so?” he heard the man reply, as he took the slice of pineapple to his mouth and slowly munched on it, the golden eyes fixated on his face.

Akihito gulped.

_No one_ should look that good munching on a piece of fruit.

“Thanks for worrying,” Asami then whispered, leaning closer to cup his chin and kiss him, his tongue pushing past his lips and making his body melt as he savored the mix of citrus, alcohol and rich coconut that lingered on his mouth.

“Nnnngh…” 

The unintended moan made him blush so much he was positive he looked like a ripe tomato.

“Good afternoon, by the way,” Asami whispered into his mouth, clanking his glass on his for a quick toast before putting it away. 

“Good afternoon…” Akihito replied quietly, eyes still closed as he waited for his body to stop throbbing. That bastard knew how to push his buttons… After that kiss, the only thing he could think of was which bed he wanted to be fucked on.

Which reminded him… 

“Are we… floating in the middle of the ocean?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Where are we?”

“Hawaii.” 

“Yeah, but what is this place?”

“I had it built last year,” Asami replied. “I helped sponsor the original project for a floating hotel room in Pemba, Tanzania, and I thought it would make for a good honeymoon spot.”

“Wow…” the photographer muttered in response, gradually recovering his senses. “How... how did we get here?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

With a frown, Akihito scratched the back of his neck.

“I was talking to you…” he said, “then I was walking back to the dance floor and--”

The distinct moment he had accepted a reddish sports drink made him backtrack a few events and his eyes suddenly snapped open. 

“Did you _drug_ me?”

Asami remained silent, but his smirk was enough of an answer.

_ “Seriously?!”  _

“I wanted to surprise you.”

The photographer couldn’t help but splutter.

“Well, uh, ok, that was... that was a surprise.”

“Do you like it?” 

“Being drugged?” Akihito replied, raising both eyebrows. “No.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, it was only a mild sedative…”

_ ‘Only a mild sedative.’ _

With an eyroll, Akihito rested his head against the headboard. What kind of man walked around with sedatives on his wedding reception?

An excited thrill went up and down his spine when he remembered the things Asami was capable of doing.

So scary…

“You needed to rest or you wouldn’t be able to keep up with me,” the baritone voice then added, if only to add more fuel to the fire and make his groin tingle again.

“Right,” the photographer replied, after clearing his throat. “How long was I out?”

“Some five hours. Do you feel refreshed?”

“Not really, I need a shower.” 

“Bathroom is downstairs.”

His shoulders drooped when he realized they would be spending their wedding night floating in the middle of the ocean and he hadn’t even been given the chance to wear the things he had bought especially for the occasion…

“You could have at least brought my carry-on…” he complained quietly.

“I did,” the other man responded.

“You did?” Akihito exclaimed, voice brimming with enthusiasm.

“Yes. It’s behind the main door.”

Without warning, the photographer jumped to his feet.

“Meet me downstairs in half an hour,” he said, with a smirk full of second intentions.

“Half an hour?”

The disheartened question made the photographer raise his shoulders unapologetically as he prepared to rush downstairs.

_ He would make it worth the wait. _

++++

After half an hour, Asami had gone downstairs.

With a sigh, he glanced at his watch and noticed that yet another half hour had already gone by, but Akihito remained inside the small bathroom on the level above. Silence was occasionally cut by the sound of a hairdryer, in what he could only hope was the last step of the photographer’s very lengthy preparation.

When the sound of a door opening finally echoed in the lounge, Asami took off his lei and placed it on top of Akihito’s at the edge of the bed, his eyes quickly shifting to the bedside table where he had left a suitcase filled with his best… instruments.

The faint, delicate scent of honey and lavender that filled his nostrils as soon as the floorboards above him began to creak made his thoughts dissipate for the moment, and his mouth watered with the slow reveal of the photographer’s naked legs as he moved down the stairs, one of his ankles adorned with what he assumed was a diamond anklet.

To tease him, obviously, Akihito seemed to be taking his time with each step, the rest of his body taking forever to appear, the slender arms covered by a white robe that successfully hid every inch of skin from his knees up, except for his face.

He had put on eyeliner, brushed his slick, glossy hair back so that just a few strands were falling in front of one of his eyes.

He had put on eyeliner, _yes,_ and he was wearing lip gloss and he was _perfect_ , and Asami felt his nails dig into his palms when he threatened to untie his robe just to change his mind at the very last second, hazel eyes glowing with excitement.

“Is that a shark?” he heard the photographer ask, noticing that his eyes seemed to be fixated on something right above his head.

He turned around when the younger man finally stopped right next to him, if only to be able to take a better look at what was going on on the other side of the glass, his fingers and the tip of his nose gently pressed against the cold surface.

“Look, Asami!” he whispered, his enthusiasm making him look several years younger. “It's a shark!”

“Yes, it is.”

“Can it see us? Is this thing strong enough?” he asked, as his hands mindless glided over the glass panel. “Ah, it's moving away…”

The endearing note of sadness in his voice as the shark disappeared into the deep turquoise ahead made Asami smirk.

“This thing must be confusing for the fish,” the photographer continued, his body stirring slightly when Asami moved to stand behind him, one of his hands slipping under the robe to touch the back of his thighs. “What if they swim against it? Won't they get hurt?”

“I'm quite sure measures were taken to prevent accidents.”

The skin under his finger was warm and smooth and made him want to tear apart the fabric covering it, but there was also pleasure in waiting and he would gladly take his time until that luscious body was sweating and convulsing under him. 

Or on top of him.

_ Or both. _

After pressing a slow, soft kiss to the photographer’s jawline, Asami cupped his chin and tilted his head to the side, his other hand grabbing the man’s shoulder so that he would turn around and they could face each other.

“Before you got distracted… You were probably thinking of getting _this_ out of the way, weren’t you?” he asked, giving the bathrobe a tug.

Eyes downcast, Akihito once again took his time to untie the thing, and Asami narrowed his eyes. Generally, he was the one to tease, and not the other way around.

When the hazel eyes finally shifted to his face, though, he understood the younger man was actually nervous. Biting his lower lip as a fierce blush began to spread across his cheeks. Akihito seemed to be mortified about whatever it was he was about to show, his eyes darting back and forth as he let the robe slide down his arms and slip to the floor.

“Ok, but… don’t laugh,” he whispered, holding both hands in front of his crotch.

Asami felt his own jaw slacken slightly as a series of very thin, very shiny chains stretching across Akihito’s body came into view. He had always suspected the photographer was into accessories, given his collection of belts, chains, necklaces, bracelets, watches… but that kind of sensual, delicate, expensive body jewelry was something he had not seen coming.

Still dazed, he let his gaze travel along the shiny lines connecting a very elegant diamond necklace to the chains and pendant on the photographer’s shoulders, and from there to the jewelry on his hips and on the hands that were still clasped together in front of his privates.

“Why are you covering yourself?” he asked, his voice amused.

“I don’t know what to do with my hands.”

“What, have you become a virgin again, Akihito?” 

When the photographer chuckled, he couldn’t help but notice there was a note of nervousness in his laughter.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Akihito replied, after a quick shrug. “I just find this thing kinda girlish.”

“You mean the chains?”

“Yeah…”

“Then why are you wearing them?”

And there it was, again, the mortified blush he loved so much, accompanied by the annoyed glare he couldn’t resist either.

“Eh, gimme a break…”

“Is this a gift, Akihito?”

When the photographer tilted his head up and stuffed his chest, Asami had to make an effort not to laugh.

“Yeah,” Akihito then replied, still holding his head up high. “It is, so what?”

“You must be making a lot of money to get this kind of jewelry as a gift.”

The look of panic in the hazel orbs was just as entertaining as the little gasp that escaped Akihito’s lips.

“Wait, they're not diamonds, are they?” he asked. “Sachi helped me pick it but he didn't want me to see the price. I told him to choose something I could pay, not diamonds or anything.”

“No, no…” Asami lied in response, if only to prevent a temper tantrum in case he revealed that chances were his procurer had probably picked the most exclusive items in whatever jewelry store they had been too. “Probably just zirconia…”

The relieved sigh that followed his words made Akihito’s shoulders relax considerably.

“Ah, okay then…”

“I'll send you the invoice when I receive it,” Asami added, averting his attention back to the many points of interest in front of him.

“Okay.”

At that point, really, he didn’t even know where to look at, because whether by anxiety or arousal, Akihito’s nipples had hardened and the dark, perky flesh was like a magnet drawing him in. And then there was still that smooth skin and those eyes, the glossy lips getting redder as more blood rushed to them… 

Takaba Akihito was a work of art, and even the best-looking jewelry just paled in comparison.

“D-Do you like it?” 

“I like it very much,” Asami replied, before leading the younger man’s hands to his chest and finally stealing a glance at his sex, his fingers wrapping around it so that he could feel it harden in his hand.

“Ahh…” Akihito moaned, and the lewd sound was an invitation he could not decline.

When their mouths connected, Asami stroked him faster, his tongue forcing its way in as the photographer parted his lips - and his legs - to receive him. “A-Asami…”

Asami could feel his body respond to Akihito’s arousal much faster than he would like, and so he forced himself to pull back and breathe, reveling on the taste of mint and lip gloss that lingered in his mouth.

With a malicious smirk, he once again cupped the other man’s chin, this time to turn his head towards the bedside table, where the suitcase he had brought now laid open, its contents in plain view.

“Oh hell no…” Akihito muttered, his eyes wide and fearful even though his cock had just started throbbing much more intensely under his fingers.

“You have a funny way to express what your heart desires…” he whispered. “...Akihito.”

++++

The voice whispering his name was sinful and impossible to resist, or maybe it was just the strong, warm fingers moving up and down his dick that were making his head so light..

_ ‘Akihito…’  _

All he knew was that every vowel, every consonant had been pronounced with so much lust that the sound of his name was still echoing inside his ear, teasing him like an indecent, intimate caress.

He could tell that would be a very long day just by looking at the contents of the suitcase, and it didn’t actually bother him that Asami had picked quite the assortment of items to use on him: anal beads, vibrators big and small, dildos… He was okay with the leather restraints, too, the cuffs and the choker - even the gag ball would get a pass because he was really in the mood and _why not._

Although he didn’t like the chastity cage much, whatever, he would let Asami have some fun. 

It was the urethral sound that truly scared him.

It was that long, thin piece of stainless steel that made his heart race in the most absolute panic.

There he was, thinking that they would just indulge in a bit of domestic discipline. That particular item, though, made it clear the man behind him had much more ambitious plans.

Stealing a quick glance at the mirror covering the gap between the glass panels right next to the bed, Akihito could see the golden eyes more dangerous than ever staring right back at him while Asami buckled the leather choker around his neck, his breathing hot and heavy against his nape.

And then his eyes shifted to his own reflection… He had spent a very long time looking at that image in the mirror some ten minutes prior, but now he could barely recognise himself. The hazel in his irises had almost disappeared thanks to his dilated pupils, and the skin of his chest looked flushed and hot, his nipples hard… 

And that was because Asami had only touched him for what, two minutes? In fact, now Akihito realized he was not even stroking him anymore and he didn’t even have to - by the time the man lifted one of his legs until one of his feet was resting on the bed, he was already hard and leaking, a long string of clear fluid dripping slowly from the tip of his cock to the floor.

“What’s that?” he asked quietly, as the other man approached him with what looked like a syringe.

“Lube.”

The cold, slippery tip of the applicator made him shift on his feet, but at that point they were both proficient in those procedures, so the discomfort didn’t last long - it was quickly replaced by a jolt of pleasure when Asami squeezed the liquid in, so deep into him he had to bite his lower lip not to moan.

“Hold it in for a while.”

“It’s warm,” Akihito whispered in response, reveling on the unusual sensation as he clenched his muscles.

“Yes. And it will get warmer with the friction.”

As Asami helped him onto the bed, quickly wrapping cuffs and leather harnesses around his thighs, ankles and wrists so that his legs were open wide as he lay on his back, Akihito let his eyes travel to the other man’s pants, and sighed.

Unless he was very mistaken, Asami wouldn’t undress until the very last moment, just to torture him.

“Akihito.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to fuck you until you pass out,” the baritone voice replied, eyes never leaving his as he held his hands above his head, his body already lodged between his legs. “There will be no come left in your balls when I’m done with you.”

And then, as if to make a point, Asami pinched one of his nipples so hard he gritted his teeth, his body shaking when the abused flesh was soothed by slow, wet licks.

“And you will have to endure every minute of it.”

He tried to cover his face with one of his arms when the man applied the same treatment to his other nipple, one of his hands then moving further down to tease his entrance. By then, his backside was already a mess of lube and sweat so Asami’s finger slid in easily, and the deeper it went, the hotter it felt inside.

“Aahh… Uhh…”

“Does it feel hot?”

“Yes,” he panted, feeling his cock throbbing harder. “Yes.”

“Do you want something bigger inside you now?”

“Y- _uhh_ ,” he moaned, when a second finger slipped past his sphincter. “Yes… _Yes_ …”

“Yes, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Akihito muttered in response, only noticing the slip when it was already too late. “I mean, _please._ Yes, please!”

He gasped when the fingers withdrew and Asami moved away for a moment, his quiet chuckle making his chest vibrate.

“What’s… so funny?” the photographer asked with a frown.

“You,” the baritone voice replied, his tone sweeter than usual. “You are.”

Then his mouth was covering his and all complaints were forgotten as their tongues clashed and rubbed against each other, teeth gently grazing his lips and making them throb in sync with his heart.

“Is this better?” Asami asked, slowly pushing a small ribbed vibrator into his ass.

“Nnnghh…”

“Is it?”

“D-Deeper…” he stuttered, knowing beforehand that his request would not be seen to.

Even when he tilted his hips upwards, there was just so much the rubbery surface could reach, and Asami was deliberately preventing it from bumping against his prostate even though he could tell its tip was dangerously close to it.

“A-Asami… _more…_ ”

“You want to come, don’t you?”

When he refused to reply, the vibrator was slowly withdrawn from his ass to tease the patch of skin right under his balls, and his toes curled instantly.

“Say it,” Asami insisted.

“N-No…”

“Say it and I might let you.”

“P-Prick…”

His eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said, but the amused smirk on the other man’s lips suggested that was pretty much the response Asami had expected to hear, anyway.

“Someone’s feeling brave today…” he whispered, unzipping his own pants and pulling his underwear down to reveal his own throbbing penis.

Akihito unconsciously licked his lips and tried to part his legs wider even though the restraints already guaranteed his knees were pretty far from each other. It was almost as if his body was inviting the man in, his eyes fixated on the swollen head glistening with fluid as it rubbed against his thigh, sending shivers up his spine.

“F-Fuck me…” he whispered, his pleading tone making the tip of his ears go red with embarrassment.

He really needed to get a grip on himself, holy crap.

“No.”

And for the second time that day, he had given Asami the chance to torture him by pulling back, the heat of his sex suddenly disappearing and leaving behind a faint trace of precum on his skin.

He was still complaining in silence when the bed creaked and he once again felt the tip of something cold and slippery prod his entrance.

Raising his head just enough to look at the man kneeling between his thighs and what he was holding, Akihito sighed.

Anal beads.

One by one, the small silicone orbs disappeared into his body, and when Asami pushed the last one in he threw his head back, feeling full, weak, _hot._ As long as he stayed still he would be able to manage it but he knew the slightest move would send him over the edge - even the act of breathing already made his muscles tremble.

“N-No,” he whimpered, when Asami touched the pull ring and gave it a gentle twist. “Wait, w-wait…”

Obviously, he didn’t, a devilish little smile curling the corners of his mouth as he rotated the beads inside him and started to pull them out so slowly and in such a perfect angle his mind went blank.

Nails digging into his palms as the first spasms of orgasm ravished his body, Akihito barely realized the exact moment Asami had uncuffed his wrists and repositioned him on the mattress so that his head was now at the very edge of the bed.

Chest and stomach covered with his own sperm, Akihito tried to catch his breath as he watched Asami’s bare thighs come into view.

“Move down,” the man commanded, his voice throaty and low as he once again buckled the cuffs on his wrists, this time making sure they were securely tied behind his back. “More.”

Still panting, the photographer wiggled further down, moving as fast as he could with the restraints still tied around his thighs, until his head was pretty much hanging from the edge of the bed and Asami’s cock was pointing directly at his lips.

“Open your mouth.”

When he did, there was no time for foreplay, for teasing kisses or small licks. Inch by inch, Asami guided his length into his mouth without preamble, without waiting for his jaw to adjust to the girth, stopping only when his balls were touching his nose.

The pleased grunt that left the man’s mouth, though, made up for the huge discomfort of having a cock that big stuffed down his throat, and he blinked away tears and forced himself to breathe through his nose to stop himself from gagging.

“Yes… suck me…” Asami whispered, his nails grazing his nipples and making his throat contract around his cock, saliva and precum dripping from his lips as the man slowly thrust in and out of his mouth. “Akihito…”

And then he pulled out, and the sudden move left him coughing and gasping for air, the tangy taste at the back of his tongue making his mouth water even more. Above him, Asami’s cock was coated in so much saliva some of it was pooling at the tip, and his feral eyes were staring at him with the kind of fire he felt his entire body tingle.

“A-Asa—“

But he never got to finish his plead, because the man was helping him sit up and kissing him so deep he might as well pass out due to lack of oxygen. Hands still cuffed behind his back, there was little Akihito could do to control their moves so he simply surrendered to the assault, once again wheezing when Asami pulled back and rearranged his body, pushing some pillows under his chest so that he was on all fours facing the glass panels behind them.

“Now…” Asami whispered, his chest pressed against the scars on his back. “I will ravish your tight little hole and you will only come when I tell you to.”

The deep blue ahead was filled with diffuse shapes of sea creatures that his eyes could no longer recognise. For all he cared, there could be dragons and unicorns swimming outside and watching him get mounted by the other man - his mind had successfully shut out every thought and every sensation that was not Asami, that was not his smell, his skin, his taste and his weight against his backside, his thick, throbbing member penetrating him, sliding in deep, slow, his fingers digging into his hips so hard he was sure there would be bruises later.

“You’re so tight…” Akihito heard him pant against his ear, the blunt force breaching him open making him want to curse and cry in pain.

“Y-Yeah…” he stuttered in response, feeling all air being squeezed out of his lungs when Asami thrust even deeper. “For you… _only…_ for you…”

He was not sure he was making sense and he certainly didn’t care. The cramps in his lower stomach slowly turned into a dull, insistent throb as Asami’s cock continued to push its way in.

“You’re not letting me go any deeper,” Asami then said, his hips slowing down as he spoke. “If you don’t relax this might hurt more than it should.”

“T-Turn me around,” he managed to wheeze out. “Let me look at you.”

What he didn’t want to say - because if he did, Asami would probably act even more smug than he already did - was that the man’s penis felt bigger than usual that day. Even with all the preparation, he was understandably having a hard time taking it all in.

That was why, when Asami pulled out and uncuffed his wrists, relief filled his chest and almost made him sigh. Now on his back, he was pleased to see the man’s chest glistening with sweat, his hair dishevelled and falling in front of his eyes, the impeccable, stoic posture long gone as he breathed through his mouth.

“Ryuichi…”

Coming to think of it, maybe that was the difference?

In the height of passion, his basest urges taking over, that was Asami’s wildest, most authentic version.

_ Ryuichi. _

The name that had slowly, quietly fallen from his lips had given the man between his legs some pause, but it only lasted long enough for him to grab him by the waist and push his knees so far back his muscles were beginning to ache.

And then, instead of his cock, what entered him was a much softer, much wetter part of Asami’s body, and he couldn’t help but hiss.

He tried to reach forward to grab the man’s hair as his tongue pushed further into him, just to be reminded he had once again been cuffed to the headboard and that he would have no choice but to endure it all, from Asami’s hot breath in his crotch to the fingers twisting his nipples, to he riding crop that had mysteriously materialised in one of his hands, hitting him hard on the back of his thighs.

“I… I’m gonna...cum…” he panted out, just for Asami to pull his legs over his shoulders and enter him in one sweep motion, his body giving in to the invasion without offering any resistance.

And it felt good, it felt too good to be filled like that, to have Asami’s cock throb and swell even more inside him, bumping against his prostate, stretching him like no toy in the planet ever could.

His mouth hanging open, Akihito felt a silent scream escape his throat as he came again, his legs shaking as he arched his back and locked Asami in, clenching around him until his spasms subsided.

“Oh, Akihito…” he then heard the man whisper, slowly disentangling himself from the unexpected leglock. “What did I tell you?”

Tears and sweat dripping down his face, Akihito inhaled deeply as Asami lifted him onto his lap, his fingers gently sliding up and down his sweaty thighs.

He could sense he was in trouble, if the hungry look in the golden orbs was anything to go by, not to mention that things never ended well for him when Asami talked to him with that smooth, malicious tone...

“You don’t get to come until I tell you to. You know what happens now?” the man asked, and he chose to play dumb even though he suspected he knew the answer.

“What?”

“Now, I will have to _punish_ you.”

++++

He wished he had brought Akihito’s camera as well, if only to register the younger man’s state. Chest and stomach slick with sweat and cum, nipples erect, lips a deep dark red and parted as he tried to catch his breath, eyes staring at him with a mixture of sleepiness, fear and pride… Takaba Akihito was a sight to behold.

It only made him even _more_ aroused that even the prospect of physical punishment didn’t seem to faze his bold, fierce photographer. His posture remained impeccable despite the obvious tiredness, and he hadn’t voiced a single complaint even after he had been cuffed and manhandled several times now.

How lucky was he, to have just married a man who was capable of keeping up with him like that… 

Although Akihito seemed to be only partially alert as he rocked back and forth on his lap, his eyes went wide when Asami’s fingers closed around the last accessory he intended to put to good use that day.

“Ah, no…” he whimpered, “...no, not that, please…”

“It’s not proper punishment if you enjoy it, kitten,” he replied quietly, squeezing a generous amount of lube at the tip of the stainless steel urethral sound he was holding. “Though I’m quite sure you will feel good afterwards…”

There was something strangely pleasing in the restless, fearful expression on the photographer’s face. That was the whole point of that exercise, after all - he was willing to bet Akihito had spent the past twelve hours trying to give him a reason to do just that, to discipline him, and what good would it be if there was no pain involved?

Clearly the riding crop was no longer effective in that department, nor the less than gentle nipple play, the restraints or even the deep, forceful penetration of instants prior.

It was time to resort to the one thing he knew _for a fact_ Akihito was truly afraid of.

“Don’t you trust me?” he whispered, giving the young man’s neck a gentle kiss.

“It’s not--”

“Maybe I should blindfold you?”

“No, I--”

Ignoring the protests, Asami put down the sound and reached for the ball gag and the dark piece of silk in the suitcase. Not only would the photographer continue to be unable to move his arms, but now he wouldn’t be able to see or talk either.

If anything, the sensations would now be much more intense.

Akihito’s body seemed to be in a struggle of its own. Although he was clearly tense and uncomfortable with what was to come, his penis had started twitching again, but at that point Asami was inclined to believe the spasms were more a result of nervousness than excitement. His face was pale and flushed at the same time, and tears had started running down his cheeks even though the sound hadn’t even gotten anywhere near his slit yet.

“What is that, crying already?” he whispered. “Poor Akihito…”

He had to wonder why the younger man was so terrified of that particular type of play. The few times he had tried it himself, sounding had been an extremely pleasurable experience…

When the sobs seemed to subside, he finally picked up the sound again and added some extra lube to the tip of the photographer’s cock, which was beginning to harden again after a couple of very slow, firm strokes.

He slowly slid the tip in, eliciting a shudder and a muffled cry when gravity took its course and made the sound slowly slide further down. When the lithe body over his legs began to shake and squirm, he figured the tip of it was probably rubbing against the sensitive area at the base of his penis, and he pulled the sound out, ever so gently.

When Akihito arched his back and squeezed his thighs together, he knew he had hit the jackpot.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked, still playing with the sound and watching the other man’s penis grow more and more erect with the stimulus.

He could feel the vibration on the photographer’s throat as he moaned things he would never be able to understand, but he didn’t need to. The way his hips had started moving was more than enough to show him what he wanted, and he wasted no time rearranging their bodies on the bed so that Akihito was hovering above his erection, his legs and wrists now free from their restraints so that he could lower himself onto it and find enough balance to ride him.

From his side, he could only make sure the sound remained in place to intensify the other man’s pleasure as his slick, warm channel stretched to receive him, the muscles in his lower belly coiling as the familiar tightness once again pulled him in.

“Akihito…”

Unable to stare back at him or give him a verbal response, Akihito could only show his own pleasure by lowering his hands from the headboard to his shoulders and digging his nails into his skin, the air coming out of his nose in loud, feral puffs as Asami thrust upwards as fast as hard as he could. The soft vibration coming from his throat made Asami wonder what kind of profanities he was moaning as they fucked, and without a second thought he unbuckled the ball gag and threw it across the room.

“Yes... “ he panted, “... let that voice out…”

“M-More… Ahh, fuck…!”

There was spit dripping from the corners of his mouth and his voice was so throaty and deep it sounded like it belonged to someone else. Asami felt he had just gotten one step closer to his point of no return just from staring at how truly possessed Akihito looked as he ground down on him, matching every thrust, fully taking him in.

“S-Stop,” Asami whispered, his voice faltering for a second as his heart threatened to jump out of his mouth. “Stop moving.”

After another quick movement, it was the blindfold’s turn to end up in a far corner of the room.

“Akihito, open your eyes,” he urged, his hips painfully still even though he felt his cock was about to explode. 

The photographer, however, continued to bite his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut as his hands closed into fists against the headboard.

“Open your eyes,” Asami whispered as he began to pull the sound out. “Look at me.”

Inch by inch, the metal slowly slid out of the other man’s slit, and the intense, full body orgasm that followed was so strong that the photographer forced his eyes shut again.

“Akihito, look at me,” he managed to hiss through gritted teeth, cupping the man’s chin and forcing him to look at his face when the his tight ass clenched around him fast and hard with each spurt of semen. 

“I can't --” Akihito panted, his feverish eyes finally opening to look at him. “Fuck, I can't --”

He could feel the lean muscles on top of him begin to relax after a while, but at least he could tell the photographer was still awake as he started thrusting again, even harder than before.

“Akihito…”

“I want so see your face when you cum.”

“Aki.. _hito…”_

“Give it to me…”

_ “Aki--” _

And then his own eyes were closed for a very long second as the tidal wave of orgasm finally hit him, every nerve of his body lit up as his muscles tensed, his hips still moving in an unsteady pace as he spilled his seed deep into the photographer’s warm, welcoming body.

Each spasm made him groan, and he was clutching Akihito’s hips so hard he could already see the bruises begin to form. Still, he couldn’t let go, not while his entire body and his soul continued to pulsate in ecstasy, the mess of bodily fluids making their skin slick and sticky and _perfect_ as they rubbed against each other. 

Covered in sweat from head to toe, he let out a pleased smile when Akihito lowered himself to kiss him, his eyes growing heavy as gentle fingers started tracing patterns on his chest.

++++

Several hours later, when Akihito woke up in the same comfortable king size bed as before, he thought he had been caught in some sort of loop: the glass panels were still there and he felt just as disoriented, but that time around, the first thing his fingers could feel was not the soft linen covering the mattress, but the warm, smooth skin of Asami’s chest.

His limbs were tangled together in all kinds of weird angles and one of his hands had even gone numb, but what really made him gasp was the slick mess between his legs and under them.

Apparently, they had both fallen asleep at the same time, which was an unusual occurrence in itself. Generally speaking, he tended to be the one to black out first and wake up last, while Asami was the one to stay alert long enough to clean things up before getting some rest.

From the looks of it, though, that had not been the case that time, what with toys and other apparel still cluttering the bed, the floor and the bedside table, not to mention the several damp spots on the sheets and the fluids still sticking to their bodies.

Trying to be as silent as he could, Akihito tiptoed out of the room and climbed the stairs, wincing when a generous amount Asami’s semen dripped down his inner thigh, his abused muscles beginning to protest as he moved.

The dull ache in his lower stomach made him feel like his insides had been rearranged, and the intense pain coming from the bruises Asami’s fingers had left on his hips made him wonder if he could have possibly cracked a bone or something.

All worth it, though.

With a contented little smirk, he picked a small towel, filled a basin with hot water and walked back to the bedroom, remembering Asami’s erotic face as he came. 

A few bruises and aches were a reasonable price to pay.

The man was sleeping so heavily that he barely stirred when Akihito cleaned him up, his beautiful eyelashes still low as his chest heaved up and down in a slow, peaceful rhythm.  It was only after he put the towel away and gave him a quick, soft kiss on the lips that Asami finally moved, opening his eyes just enough to glance at him before pulling him closer to his chest. 

Lulled by the warmth of the strong arms that had wrapped around him, Akihito was about to doze off again when Asami’s phone started buzzing inside the pocket of his pants.

He spent a long minute just staring at them, not that far from the bed but not within reach either, and waited for it to stop ringing.

When he closed his eyes, whoever was calling tried again.

_ And again. _

Gently pushing one of the arms aside, he got up and finally picked up the man’s pants from the ground to retrieve the vibrating device.

“Hello.”

On the other side of the line, a mixture of strange sounds made him frown.

_ “Takaba-sama!” _

“Kirishima?” Akihito asked, raising an eyebrow at the secretary’s concerned tone. “What is it?”

_ “Can you please pass the phone to Asami-sama?” _

“He’s asleep,” the photographer replied, even though at that time the man had already sat up to look at him.

_“Well, then, you might want to wake him up,”_ Kirishima replied. _“We have just been informed of the arrival of an unexpected guest.”_

“What unexpected guest?”

When he turned around to look at Asami again, he noticed his expression probably matched the concern in his own voice.

“Kirishima?”

After another moment of silence, the secretary drew in a long breath.

_ “Liu Fei Long.” _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
